Disclosed is a method for the low cost manufacturing a plurality of rigid sputtered magnetic media disks of one or more sizes from a rigid sheet, in which one or more initial steps of preparing the media are performed while the media is in sheet form. The individual disks are then removed from the sheet, and final processing is performed individually on the disks.